La pieza faltante
by Kurousagii
Summary: Porque encontré lo que me faltaba… esa pieza perdida del rompecabezas, que me pasé buscando una y otra vez...


_Kurousagii dando señales de vida xd Año nuevo, kurousagii nueva x3 eso que .-. les traigo esta historia :3 Alguna vez vieron en el anime o manga si Allen le decia "Bienvenida a casa" a Lenalee~? la verdad yo no me acuerdo XD asi que si alguien sabe aviseme :L aún asi yo buscare ;D_

_DGM no es mío._

* * *

><p><em>¿Por qué no me sentía satisfecha?<em>

Cuando vuelvo de una misión… siempre me reciben con un "Bienvenida a casa" Lavi, Miranda, Krory, la mayoría de la Orden, de vez en cuando Kanda, pero cuando mi hermano me lo decía, me hacía inmensamente feliz, porque sabía… que podía regresar al lado de todos y poder sonreír, diciendo "Estoy de vuelta".

Pero… no sé que me pasa… últimamente, ya no siento esa calidez cuando vuelvo a casa, junto a mi familia… es una sensación parecida en el momento en que haces un rompecabezas, estas a punto de terminarlo, pero te falta la última pieza… por más que buscas no la encuentras… A mí no me hacía falta nada, o eso era lo que creía.

Seguí comiendo el rico pastel de chocolate que Jerry había hecho especialmente para mí, otro bocado iba a mi boca, lo saboreé, miré el pedazo de pastel por milésima vez… suspiré derrotada…

¿Cuál era el problema conmigo? O mejor dicho… ¿Quién era el culpable de que yo me sintiera así? ¿Qué era lo que me faltaba para sentirme viva otra vez?

Algo, más bien, alguien me sacó de mis pensamientos al mencionar mi nombre, levanté la vista y…

-Hola Lenalee- era Allen, que venía con un montón de comida, cada vez me sorprendía más ¿Dónde le cabe todo eso?

-Hola Allen- sonreí

-Ya regresaste de tu misión- hablaba mientras devoraba lo que había traído, tomó un poco de agua y se pasó todo por la garganta

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Todo bien?- agarró un plato de arroz, para empezar a comer, de nuevo.

-Sí… supongo- seguí comiendo mi pastel lentamente

Hubo un silencio, muy incómodo, sólo se escuchaban las cucharas y tenedores golpear con los platos. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, cuando volvía de una misión, nunca se encontraba Allen. Llevé otro pedazo de pastel a mi boca, y el tenedor tocaba levemente mis labios, mientras masticaba.

Nunca había recibido un "Bienvenida a casa" por parte de Allen. Nunca he sabido que se siente que Allen me diga que esta feliz porque yo he vuelto sana y salva de una misión… Me puse un poco triste, pero a la vez, me entró curiosidad, mucha curiosidad… y si, por pura casualidad, sólo tal vez, no estoy muy segura pero… si fuera él el causante de que yo…

-Oh, Lenalee… lo olvidaba- dijo tomando el último trozo de pan que quedaba, y un signo de interrogación apareció en mi mente

-Bienvenida a casa Lenalee- sonrió de forma tierna, abrí mis ojos sorpresivamente, mi respiración se entrecortó y mi corazón empezó a latir desesperado…

_¿Qué era éste sentimiento?_

De repente mis labios empezaron a temblar un poco y tenía muchas ganas de llorar. Pero estaba demasiado feliz… ¿De verdad esperaba con tantas ganas éste momento?

-Estoy de vuelta…-susurré, mis mejillas se sonrojaron y no entiendo por qué, mi corazón no paraba de palpitar fuertemente, llevé mi mano a mi pecho y cerré los ojos con fuerza ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

-Jeje, me sentí un poco raro… nunca te había dado la bienvenida… de algún modo, me siento feliz de que hayas regresado sin salir herida… Esta calor en el pecho… ¿También lo has sentido tú Lenalee?- llevó su mano a esa parte de su cuerpo y entrecerró sus platinos ojos

-Sí…- que bueno, que al fin lo hayas podido sentir, esa calidez, cuando alguien de nuestra familia vuelve ileso de una misión…

-Lenalee ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes tu cara roja-

-Eh… Ah… S-sí… Estoy bien…- mi vista no encontraba un lugar específico para quedarse, miraba hacia la izquierda, miraba a la derecha, mi pastelito de chocolate, mi uniforme y rara vez a Allen. Me sentía tan extraña…

La verdad es que… siempre me ha gustado, la sonrisa de Allen. Siempre me ha gustado. Todas las sensaciones que puede provocar en mí, con tal sólo una sonrisa. Que miles de mariposas me hagan cosquillas dentro de mi estómago… A esto no se le puede llamar "Compañerismo" o "Amistad" yo lo sé… sé que esto es algo más… algo, que nunca, hasta ahora, he sido capaz de experimentar.

Lo acabo de entender, tú eres el causante de esto. La Orden entera puede decirme "Bienvenida a casa". Pero la única persona que quería que me lo dijera, eras tú, eras tú al que deseaba ver esperándome con los brazos abiertos para recibirme, solamente tú. Al fin pudiste sentir la felicidad de poder verme llegar sin estar lastimada, así como yo casi gritaba a los cuatro vientos que habías regresado, para estar de nuevo a mi lado, y al de tu familia.

Te miro, y suspiro. Acabaste tu comida, y juegas con Tim. Lo más probable… es que ya me haya enamorado de ti. Sonrío como idiota cada vez que te veo, se me parte el corazón cuando te miro sufrir, es doloroso ver como no te puedo ser de ayuda, me odio por jamás poderte proteger; me sonrojo cuando sólo me ves a mí… desaparece todo el mundo cuando ocupas siempre mis pensamientos, día a día, sin fin.

Pensé que nunca acabaría mi pastel. Terminé de masticar la última parte que quedaba, y no dejaba de mirar a Allen quien tenía su dedo metido en la boca de Tim, volteó al sentir mi mirada puesta en él.

-¿Lenalee?- me llamó, yo limpié mi boca con una servilleta, inhale y exhale lentamente, lo miré directo a los ojos, me puse seria por un momento…

-Me gustas-

-¿Eh?-

-Todo de ti me gusta, tus gestos, tu rostro hasta tu voz, tu forma de ser y tu cuerpo es demasiado atractivo, tus ojos y boca, incluso cuando te enojas para mí te ves demasiado lindo, me gusta tu cicatriz que atraviesa tu frente, párpados y parte de tu mejilla…- me detuve a tomar un poco de aire

-L-Lenalee… esto…-

-Cuando dices mi nombre me dan ganas de besarte, tus piernas y abdomen son muy sexys, el tatuaje en tu brazo izquierdo me encanta, tu pelo lo adoro como no tienes idea, me sentí muy feliz cuando me dijiste bienvenida a casa que creí que mi corazón explotaría- Tim mordió el dedo de Allen que se encontraba de todos colores, reí un poco y me levanté llevando mi plato y los de Allen al lavadero

-Yo... tú…- cuando volví, fue lo único que escuche que decía aparte movía la única mano que tenía disponible hacia todos lados raramente, y su dedo que tenía Tim sangraba

-Ah sí, lo olvidaba… ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- sus ojos se pusieron blancos y cayó golpeándose la cabeza con la mesa y Tim soltó su dedo, voló hasta ponerse en mi hombro

-¿Será que fui muy directa?- me dirigí a Tim el cual sólo sonrió, siendo mi cómplice al llevarme arrastrando a un Allen medio muerto fuera del comedor…

Siempre tenía un vacío en mi interior por tu culpa, por tu culpa, por tu gran culpa. Nii-san, te quiero pedir disculpas, porque ya no eres el único que ocupa la mayor parte de mi corazón, ya no eres el único al que quiero escuchar que me diga "Bienvenida a casa" y correr a tus brazos, ahora tienes el puesto número dos, porque encontré lo que me faltaba… esa pieza perdida del rompecabezas, que me pasé buscando, y jamás encontré… hasta hace poco…

_La pieza faltante, es llamada "Allen Walker"_

* * *

><p>Me reí mucho mientras lo hacia xD espero que les haya gustado :3 porque ami si ._. ya saben, si les gusto review y si no tambien :D kurousagii=chan cambiooo y fuerªªªª<p> 


End file.
